


Luck May Be a Lady, But Fate is a Bitch

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your soul mate is your boyfriend's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck May Be a Lady, But Fate is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> The mature rating is for scenes between Sam and Castiel. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, I would advise not reading this.

"Oh shit, oh shit, ohhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Castiel looked up at the first "oh," but that didn't prepare him for the hulking giant tripping over his backpack, desperately trying to keep his balance and the coffee in his uncovered cup from sloshing out.  All he succeeded in doing was pitching so far forward that absolutely nothing could save him from crashing to the ground except Castiel's lap and legs.  The steaming coffee splashed onto Castiel's chest, a few drops hitting his face.  He yelped in pain and tried to get up, but the stranger had slid from his lap and was now tangled with his ankles.  Castiel fell over him as he tried to keep his wet, hot shirt from sticking to his skin.

Castiel whined in the back of his throat as he ripped his T-shirt off and flipped onto his backside, legs still entangled with those of the giraffe that had somehow gained entry to the coffee shop on their campus.  He wadded up the shirt and used a dry section to clean off the still hot liquid on his torso and then used his biceps to wipe off the side of his face.  He looked at his attacker and a pair of hazel puppy eyes stared back at him, absolutely mortified.

Laughter and applause broke out around them, along with a few cat calls.  Someone asked for Castiel's number, but he ignored them as he pulled his legs out from underneath the tree stumps that had him pinned to the floor.  The freshman, because what else could this overeager baby face be, struggled to sit up, stammering out an apology.

The behemoth got his feet under him first and held out a hand to Castiel, still babbling about how sorry he was and asking if Castiel was okay.  Castiel let him pull him to his feet and looked up to tell him that he was fine—and then he had to look up further.  Damn.  Puppy was tall.

"Hi," Castiel said, feeling a little overwhelmed by his size, which unfortunately was also one of his kinks.

"Dude, I am so sorry.  Are you burned?"

"Hmm?"

The guy looked down at Castiel's chest and he looked down too.  There was a light pink discoloration on a small patch of his stomach, but other than that he looked unscathed.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine.  I think my shirt absorbed most of it."

"Oh, man, your shirt.  I'm sorry.  Was it ruined?"

"It's just an old concert tee.  No biggie.  Are you okay?  You went down pretty hard."

The guy laughed awkwardly.  "Well, I went down on you."

A couple people nearby snickered and Castiel smiled, raising an eyebrow.  The guy blushed bright red.

"That came out—so wrong."

"Or so right depending on your point of view," Castiel said teasingly.

The guy's blush somehow got worse.

"My name is Castiel," he said, offering a hand.

"S-Sam," he replied, barely able to take his hand in a weak grasp.

"So, Sam, I live off campus so I won't be able to go back to my apartment for a new shirt before my next class.  Do you happen to live in Barrett Hall which is oh-so-conveniently nearby?"

"Y-yeah!  How did you know?"

Castiel laughed at Sam's genuine surprise.  "Well, it's the only freshman dorm on this side of campus."

The color that had started to recede from his cheeks came back a little.  "How'd you know I'm a freshman?"

Castiel shrugged a shoulder.  "Took a stab in the dark.  Show me to your room, Sam?"

Three hours later Castiel was wearing a T-shirt that actually wasn't as big on him as he'd thought it'd be, and settled back against the wall behind Sam's bed.  He'd managed to sneak his way over to sit pressed up beside the freshman and Sam was still laughing over the video of a redneck accidentally blowing himself up by using what was essentially a Molotov cocktail as a flashlight that was playing on his laptop.  He leaned back against the wall too and turned his head to look at Castiel.  He froze when he realized how close they were together.

"Uh."  Sam swallowed.  "Um."

"Yeah?" Castiel asked, leaning forward just a little.

"Didn't you have class?"

"Two hours ago."

"Oh.  I'm sorry I made you—"

Sam made a small noise of surprise and let Castiel kiss him, but he didn't kiss back.  Castiel pulled back and saw a look of shock on Sam's face, his eyes wide open.

"Oh.  I'm sorry.  I read this all wrong, didn't I?"

"Read what wrong?" Sam asked.

"You're not so much with the gay, are you?"

Sam's jaw dropped.  "Wha—?  Me?  I—Do I come off as gay?"

Castiel almost rolled his eyes.  Every straight guy's nightmare: people might mistake him for being queer.

"No, not really.  You just come off as hot."

Castiel grinned and Sam did so too in reflex.  Castiel let his smile fade a little and pulled back.

"Sorry about that."

"No!  Don't be sorry.  I wasn't upset.  Just surprised.  I mean, I'm not gay.  I know that much.  But, I could be bisexual or something."

Castiel laughed softly.  "Yeah, for some reason I don't think you are.  You'd know about it."

"Would I?  I mean, you're taught to be something all your life, have it drilled into you over and over again—who you are.  Who you're supposed to be.  Where you'll live your life and how you'll live it.  And maybe you don't know who the fuck you really are at all."

Castiel blinked at the sudden hard edge to Sam's voice and the stony mask his face had become.  Okay.  So apparently Sam Winchester had some family issues.

"That's very true, Sam.  But, you probably would have felt urges or something—"

"Not necessarily.  Not until I was free from—maybe I'm feeling those urges now.  Isn't college where people, like, experiment?"

Castiel bit his lip to keep his smile in check.  Sam was so cute.  Like a little lost puppy dog.  It was wrong on so many levels to find him attractive, but even though he was clearly still growing into his massive frame, he had muscle and a killer smile and floppy hair that looked like it would really be fun to bury his fingers into while he fucked his mouth.  Castiel shook himself to clear those thoughts out his head and patted Sam's knee.

"Look, Sam, you're a sweet kid—"

"I'm three years younger than you," he said dryly.

"—but you seem to be going through some stuff.  If I'm guessing correctly, this is your first time really being away from your family."

Castiel waited for a reply and Sam shrugged reluctantly in answer.

"So, it looks like you really need to find yourself before you start worrying about the big 'what ifs,' you know?  And frankly, I don't want to be your experiment."

Sam was crestfallen.  "Right.  Right.  Sorry!  I hope I didn't insult you."

"No, not at all."

Castiel looked Sam over.  He was so dejected.  So earnest.  So really, really fucking hot.

"Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?  I would love to be your experiment."

Castiel wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled him close for another go at that kiss.  Sam froze again, but then relaxed as Castiel massaged the back of his neck.  He put a hand tentatively on Castiel's knee and then sighed in tingling pleasure, parting his lips under Castiel's gentle coaxing.  At the first swipe of Castiel's tongue in his mouth, Sam jumped and bit Castiel's tongue, nearly falling off the bed as his body jerked wildly.  He barely rescued his laptop from crashing to the floor.

Castiel put a hand to his mouth, moaning softly as his tongue throbbed.  He moved the muscle around gently, and didn't taste any blood.  That was a good sign.

"Holy fuck I am so sorry!" Sam cried out, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Nah, if's o-kay," Castiel said around his tender tongue.  "Ii wah my faul."

Sam removed his hand from Castiel's shoulder and covered his face instead.  "God.  That wasn't my first kiss or anything.  I'm not really that much of a spaz."

Castiel laughed and patted his knee.  It was such a friendly-uncle kind of gesture.  Not the role he wanted to play, but oh well.  He flexed his tongue a couple of times; it already felt better.

"It's really okay, Sam.  Looks like we're just meant to be friends."

Sam smiled at him from behind his hand.  "Friends.  Yeah, I could get behind that."

 

 

 

  
**Three and a Half Years Later**  

"Oh, mother of God..." Castiel moaned, throwing is head back and bearing down on the huge cock that was stretching his ass wide and filling him so completely.  "Oh, fuck yes, Winchester.  Jesus Christ—oh, God, oh God, oh God!"

"For fuck's sake, Cas," Sam growled, holding onto Castiel's hips just to keep the man from flinging himself off his dick altogether with his wild riding.  "I could use a little less church speak when we fuck," he ground out.

"Mmm, I can't help it, puppy."  Castiel sat firmly in Sam's lap and worked his hips in sharp figure eights.  "Your monster dick in my sweet, tight little hole is fucking Heaven.  And I'm still hoping my goddamned homophobic parents can hear me all the way in Connecticut."

"You are sick, my friend."

"Thank you," Castiel panted, picked up the pace again, ignoring the burning in his thighs.

Sam gave his ass a slap on an upstroke.  "And your ass ain't that tight, you slut."

Castiel opened his eyes and looked down at Sam.  "And whose fault is that with his giant moose penis?"

"You fucker!" Sam laughed, planting his feet on the mattress and drilling into his snarky lover's ass.  "Crowley is an asshole and you shouldn't take his side!"

Castiel couldn't argue as his nails dug into Sam's stomach and he held still—letting Sam fuck him hard.  His moan got louder and then more desperate and then he was just basically screaming and then he was coming untouched all over Sam's stomach, chest, and neck.  He kept up his moaning shouts, smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his orgasm flooded his whole body.

Sam used his remaining strength to leverage himself off the bed and flip them over.  He pushed Castiel's knees to his chest and pounded him as hard and fast as his overtaxed body could manage.  Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to keep going—he slammed into Castiel's body, making his boyfriend cry out in pleasured pain, and came blindingly hard, pumping Castiel full of his hot come.  They'd just stopped using condoms a few weeks ago and it really was like getting a glimpse of God and his heavenly host when he spilled into Castiel's body.

They lay panting violently for a very long minute, and then panted a little quieter for several more minutes, swallowing thickly as they both realized they really needed some water after that workout.  Sam had been soft for probably five minutes before he pulled out of Castiel, rolling over onto his back.  Castiel turned on his side and laid his head on Sam's chest.

"Jesus fuck, that never gets old," he murmured sleepily.

Sam wheezed out a laugh.  "No, it does not.  I'll be happy to do that when I'm seventy."

Castiel chuckled.  "Seventy, huh?  You still see us together at seventy?"

Sam thought about that for a moment.  "Yeah, I do."  He used a hand to tilt Castiel's head up so they could look each other in the eye.  "Do you see us together at seventy?"

Castiel looked hard into those beautiful eyes that he loved—that were never the same fricken color twice—and realized he didn't just love the eyes.  He sat up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss Sam's lips gently.  He pulled back with a smile.

"I'd like nothing better than to do this when we're seventy."

Sam grinned.  "Did we just propose to each other?"

Castiel sat all the way up.  "No way!  Please don't be the guy that wants a commitment ceremony on the beach."

"In this state, we can get legally married, hon."

Castiel grunted.

"And I definitely wouldn't want a beach wedding.  I hate the beach; you know that.  But maybe a vineyard in the mountains—"

Sam let out a startled "mmph" as Castiel hit him in the face with a pillow.

"No wedding plans today.  We have other things to worry about.  Like, you won't actually graduate unless you take your last final, and I need to get this place cleaned up and smelling less like sex so your brother won't be grossed out.

Sam laughed and then groaned.  "Oh, God.  What if it does smell like sex in the whole place?  It will freak him out."

"Is he a virgin?"

"No, of course not.  But, Cas...I haven't seen him since he was deployed four years ago.  He decided to do two tours back to back—and I've always wondered if that was because I told him over satellite phone that I was dating a dude.  I mean, when he left I was just his little brother.  His little brother who played computer games and wanted to be a veterinarian and liked girls.  And now I'm going to law school and banging dudes."

Castiel turned back to him as he was sliding off the bed.  "Did you just pluralize dude?"

"Okay, fine, one dude."

"Damn straight," Castiel muttered and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm just saying, he's probably shocked.  Maybe disgusted.  What if he hates me?"

"Sahm," Castiel said around the toothbrush in his mouth as he leaned against the bathroom door.  "Y'or brah-her 'oes 'oht 'ate oo.  He ga-have up 'is 'ife f-or oo."  Castiel turned and spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth.  "Isn't that the whole reason he joined the Army in the first place?  To get the money to pay for your college tuition?"

Sam frowned.  "Yeah.  Exactly.  He gave everything up for me and I drop a bombshell like this on him out of the blue."

"Was it really that big of a deal?  Are you sure it's not in your head?"

"Well, we've been dating for over three years and I talk to him once a month and he never asks about you.  It's almost like he's trying to pretend you don't exist."

"I don't think that's it, hon.  You guys get to talk, like, twenty minutes once a month.  You've got more important things to talk about."

"No, I don't.  You're the most important thing in my life," Sam declared vehemently, standing up and crossing the room.  He circled his arms around Castiel's waist and leaned down to kiss him.  When he pulled back, there was a faint blush on Castiel's cheeks and a small smile on his lips.

"I'm that important, huh?"

"Of course."

"Well, if he never asks about me, do you ever bring me up?"

"Yes, I—"  Sam cut off and he thought about it.  "Well, I mean, I always mean to.  But, then something comes up and suddenly our time is over..."

"Mm-hmm.  See?"  Castiel reached up to clasp his hands behind Sam's neck.  "I wouldn't worry about it.  He's going to be here for two weeks on our god-awful pull out couch with the springs of doom.  We'll have plenty of time for him to get to know me, and me him, and him us."  He kissed the pout off Sam's lips.  "You'll see.  I bet your brother and I will get along better than you think."

"I really hope so.  The two of you are my family.  I can't live without either of you."

"Well, that's super sweet and all, but you need to get to your exam.  It's in an hour."

"I know, I know," Sam grumbled releasing Castiel and walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower.  "It sucks that he's going to get in early.  I wanted to meet him at the airport."

"I know, hon, but this might be better, you know?  He'll catch a cab here, I can let him in so he won't have to sit out on the porch looking all lonely, and he'll probably be dead tired.  So, he can get cleaned up and maybe take a nap and then he'll be ready to go out to dinner with us tonight."

Sam stepped under the spray, but didn't close the curtain.  "Do you think we should cook then?  Would it be rude to make him go out if he's so tired?"

Castiel groaned dramatically.  "Sam, we already talked about this a thousand times!  You said eating out would be better!"

"I know, I know.  But I didn't think about how tired he would be!  Of course he'll be tired."

"Sam.  He has two weeks to sleep on our couch if he needs to.  He can go out to dinner tonight.  Now pull the stupid curtain closed before you get water all over the floor."

"Yes, sir."

Castiel laughed as Sam snapped the curtain closed.  "Don't get me all excited for role play when we're going to have to keep it down for two weeks."

"There's no 'keeping it down,' Cas.  No sex while my brother's here.  These walls are way too thin and that would be way too gross."

"Well, then you can forget fucking me when I'm seventy.  I'm not going two weeks without sex."

"God, you are so demanding."

"And that is one of the things that gets you hot, Winchester."

"You know you might want to stop calling me Winchester while he's here though.  It's his last name too."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Castiel leaned over the counter and looked at his teeth in the mirror.  He swiped at the mirror with a hand as it fogged up.  Then he straightened and looked at the opaque blue curtain.

"Will you hurry?  You have a test and I need to shower too unless you want your brother to smell your sex on me."

"Shut your whiny mouth.  I've been in here less than five minutes.  Hold your horses."

Castiel scowled at the curtain.  Then he flushed the toilet and walked out the bathroom, smiling at Sam's wails as the water turned scalding hot.

An hour later Castiel surveyed the living room again.  Everything was clean and tidy.  The window was open letting a warm, spring breeze waft inside.  There was Sam's brother's favorite beer (according to Sam) chilling in the refrigerator and a baseball game muted on the television just in case conversation stalled while they awaited Sam's return.  Castiel's eyes landed on a picture frame on one of the couch's end tables.  He picked it up and looked at the photograph of Sam and his brother, Dean, standing in front of a large stack of demolished cars.  Apparently they'd grown up in some sort of junk yard, raised by a man who wasn't actually related to them.  Or, that's where they were dropped off on occasion?  Castiel wasn't really sure.  Sam never talked about his childhood much other than to say how awesome Dean was.  Castiel was curious to meet the man who had had such a profound impact on his boyfriend's life.  If for no other reason than to find out how this soft, pretty boy looking twink had survived being in the Army.

The doorbell rang followed by three sharp, loud raps on the door.  Castiel put the picture back in its place and surveyed the room quickly again.  It looked good.  He made his way to the front of their small two bedroom home and opened the door.  Castiel's lips parted in surprise.

The Army had definitely made Dean Winchester all he could be.  He had filled out in the chest and arms.  His face had developed some angles and there was a light stubble with hints of ginger across his strong jaw line.  His blond hair had been buzzed short enough that it now looked light brown and his skin was very tan against his desert beige fatigues.  He held a large duffle over one broad shoulder and bright, unrealistically green eyes jumped around as they swept over Castiel's face.

For a moment Castiel couldn't breathe.  For a moment Castiel's heart stopped.  Then Dean smiled and life poured into Castiel's body like he was truly alive for the first time.

"Fuck me," Castiel breathed.

Dean grinned.  "I'm not saying no, but maybe we should know each other's names first."

Castiel snapped his mouth shut and then swallowed.  "Castiel.  My name is Castiel."

The smile vanished instantly from Dean's face along with the sparkle in his eyes.  "Castiel.  As in...my little brother's boyfriend, Castiel."

Castiel nodded.

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fuck me," he muttered.

Castiel clenched a hand into a fist.  There was no way this could end well.


End file.
